


Riot

by DaniLastName



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Aggression, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dubious Consent, M/M, Swapping, Threesome - M/M/M, Zip-tied, cursing, gagging, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniLastName/pseuds/DaniLastName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't even fight it, dude. You know no one can say no to Dennis"</p><p>Dennis and Charlie want to show Mac what he's missing by denying his sexuality. However, Charlie's tired of being pushed around by Dennis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mac Gets Kidnapped

"Mac, you've got to try this. It's European. I think it might be from China."  
"Charlie, China is in Asia."  
"It smells Chinese."  
"How can glue smell Chinese?"  
"It smells like cats and dogs and poverty! Who gives a shit?! Just sniff it!"  
Mac took the paper bag, further smashing the crunched tunnel left by Charlie's small hand. He eyed his friend, who seemed far too interested in Mac's participation. Charlie seemed giddy beside him on his damp mattress, his fists clenched and eyes wide. It was silent in the dank apartment, aside from the odd mewling of some stray hiding somewhere.  
"What's in the bag, Charlie?" Mac asked finally. The television screen flashed future fuzz, as Charlie insisted on calling it. It's a million pictures of the future that get mixed up with Comcast and LSD (Mac had wondered if he meant "DSL") and fall into the tv. Like crow eggs on asphalt.  
"It's glue! God," Charlie relaxed his fists to hold his knees, rolling his eyes unconvincingly, "see if I ever invite you over again. I just want to have a good friend over, my best friend, and inhale some Chinese European modeling glue and all you can do is ask what it is. I told you! It's just glue!"  
"Fuckin' Christ-" _Hallowed be Thy Name_ \- "fine!" Mac pressed the knotted opening flush to his nose, unwrapped his hand, and inhaled. "This smells famil-"  
Mac fell back, dropping the bag, eyes shut. Charlie rushed to rescue the inhalant before it released its fumes into his home. He balled it up and shoved it into his jacket's pocket, rested his hands on his hips, and surveyed his work. Mac was passed out, and would remain so until the plan was well into its third, or even fourth, phase.  
Dennis emerged from the closet, a former-bong-gas-mask clinging to his face. His voice echoed inside the mask, muffling his words. "Ju do ih? S he assed ow?"  
"What? Dude, take that stupid thing off - you sound like a retarded robot." Charlie pulled the mask away as Dennis breathed in, suctioning the rubber to his head. It popped off wetly, leaving a red rim around his face, sweat glistening.  
"Fuck Charlie, I can't deal with this smell! It smells like a homeless man shitting out canned cat food!"  
"If you know a better way to knock someone out, go do it at your apartment with your knick-nacks and curios and your billion-thread-count sheets and your fillets!" Charlie climbed on top of the bed, behind Mac's head, wrestling to hook his arms underneath the unconscious man's. Mac's head bobbed back and forth, his mouth hanging open.  
"Do you know what a fillet is?"  
"Just grab his legs!" Charlie screamed, straining loudly against Mac's weight.  
"Maybe I should have taken the heavier half," Dennis began, stopping short as Charlie snapped his head up to gaze wildly at him, daring him to criticise Charlie further, "but yes, I will grab his legs, and we can move on to phase two."  
It was silent as they carried Mac down to the street, and, unsurprisingly, no one stopped the men. "Charlie, what did you have him sniff? And why aren't you knocked out?"  
"Oh! It's this stuff I got from Quinn!"  
"Who's Quinn?" Dennis dropped Mac's legs into the trunk of Dee's car, and Charlie stumbled from the loss of support. They hoisted Mac's upper body into the trunk as well, and Charlie slammed it shut.  
"He's just... this guy..." He flattened his hand against the car's exterior, leaning against it and nodding, trying to look casual.  
"Is that metal hot?" Dennis raised an eyebrow.  
"Burning."

 

What woke Mac up was the ringing in his ears. It was like the whine of an old television, machinery whirring and static  buzzing. His eyes flew open and he immediately looked around to assess any potential threats. He was in his and Dennis's apartment on the couch.  
He saw a shape moving through a doorway towards him and he jumped to position himself for a fight. However, he found that he was completely immobile - his wrists were zip-tied behind him, and his ankles were duct taped together.  
"Don't come any closer! I'll fuck you up! No hesitation! No surrender!"  
"Jesus Christ, dude, shut up." It was Charlie in the green jacket Mac liked. Well, not like LIKE liked, just liked like a guy likes things other men like. And wear.  
"What the fuck is this Charlie?! How'd we get in my apartment? Where's Dennis? Is this 'cuz of the Waitress? Are you gonna kill me? C'mon, Charlie! My best friend, Char-Char!" Mac was leaning forward against his restraints, pleading with a silent Charlie. His voice was getting louder - he knew a vengeful Charlie could destroy a man without even knowing how to spell "destroy." It was the dumb ones that could really hurt you.  
"Wow, Mac, that was probably the least manly way to respond to this situation." Dennis entered the room, grinning, three beers in his hands. "Don't worry, no one's hurting anyone."  
Dennis swaggered over to the couch, and he and Charlie sat on either side of their prisoner. Dennis passed a beer over Mac, and rested the third one on the floor. Charlie rested his elbow in the back of the couch, leaning his face inches away from Mac's.  
Mac looked away, to Dennis, who tilted his head and wore an unreadable smirk. Mac looked forward, brow furrowed, announcing loudly, "Okay, I'm feeling weird."  
"Don't worry, Mac," Dennis said calmly. "Charlie and I have brought you here to teach you something very important."  
"Yes, very important." Charlie nodded several times.  
"Look, Mac," Dennis slapped his open hand onto Mac's knee, "we know you're gay."  
"What?!" Mac bellowed. He tried to stand, to pull aggressively at his restraints. "Fuck you guys - I am not gay!" He punctuated every word with the harshness and aggression that only the straightest of men could muster.  
"Oh, Mac." Dennis shook his head, rising to his feet, and began pacing before them. "Mac, Mac, Mac... see, that's the kind of aggression that I would expect from a man who just-" he paused, as though the idea was unfathomable "-doesn't understand what he wants. What he needs."  
"Yeah, you need it, bro." Charlie was still nodding.  
"Look - I'm not gay. I'm just incredibly attractive and critical and hate women. That doesn't make me gay. And, yes, I appreciate a well-built man who very obviously works out, but that's only because they're like me! I'm like a wolf and I see one of my kind! That doesn't make me a gay wolf!"  
"I think that's what a fox is," Charlie noted.  
"Mac, who are you trying to convince? Charlie and I just want to help you."  
"I don't need your help, Dennis! I can get as many tens - maybe even elevens - as I want, and I-"  
Dennis interrupted, "Let me guess: you just don't have the time with all the working out and schemes going on."  
"Well," Mac looked away, "yeah. I mean, I have to protect you guys from all the crackheads and Dee is just a stupid bird, so if one thing falls on her, she's gone, man. I have to stay vigilant."  
"He's right," Charlie mumbled, "Dee could be killed by a falling blanket."  
"Charlie, no," Dennis said patiently, "you can't agree with him. While I do agree that Dee is frail and stupid and close to death at every moment, we both know that that isn't the reason. I mean, I'm a very busy man; I have to keep you and Charlie, Dee, and Frank from destroying everything I've so carefully built, while simultaneously trying to keep you monkeys entertained. And I still get enough girls to fill up drawers of tapes." Dennis motioned at Charlie. "And Charlie is up to his balls in rat bashing, urinal scrubbing, and, uh, you know, other Charlie things."  
"Marketing analysis," Charlie added, biting his lips thoughtfully.  
"Dennis, Charlie, just let me go. Let's just go to the bar and get fucked up and watch the weather girls on the Mexican channel. I'm sure it's morning somewhere in Mexico!" Mac was leaning forward again, desperation faintly dusting his words. "Come on, we can pretend this never happened."  
"Oh no, my friend." Dennis was using his "planning voice," the tone he used when he was about to explain something extraordinary like the mind of a woman or the pitfalls of a committed relationship. "You're going to stay just like that, and Charlie and I are going to make you understand what good sex is."  
"Don't even fight it, dude," Charlie told him, resting a hand on Mac's shoulder, "you know that no one can say no to Dennis."  
Dennis smirked smugly, his arms crossed against his chest, his beer in hand.


	2. Charlie Gets Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis doesn't get it 
> 
> Dennis and Charlie want to show Mac what he's missing by denying his sexuality. However, Charlie's tired of being pushed around by Dennis.

"Here's how it's going to go, Mac," Dennis explained, "Charlie is going to go shower while I show you the sensual side of this-"  
"Sex," Charlie added helpfully.  
"Yes, sex... anyway, I'm going to be the sensual, sexy, slow side, and Charlie is going to show you the crazed, rough-"  
"Good," Charlie cut in.  
"-side... thank you, Charlie. Now go on, Charlie. Let me do my thing."  
"Yeah, yeah." Charlie stood and wandered off towards the bathroom, beer in hand, taking long swigs on his way. As the bathroom door shut, Dennis looked down at Mac through heavily-lidded eyes, still smiling dauntingly.  
Mac swallowed hard, breathing slowly through his mouth. "Dude-"  
"Shut up, Mac." Dennis moved forward, setting his beer on the floor as he set his legs in either side of his prisoner. "Just relax." He straddled Mac, and set his hand on the side of the man's neck, feeling Mac's racing pulse.  
Mac's eyes were wide as Dennis closed the gap between their mouths, gently pressing his lips against Mac's. His eyes shut slowly as Dennis eased him back to rest against the back of the couch. The sheer excitement of the circumstances, the feeling of being trapped by the Golden God, the gentleness of the kiss caused Mac's lower half to heat up, blood flowing rapidly to engorge him.  
He felt his cock hardening, the sensation of his rough jeans against sensitive skin filling his mind. Where did his boxers go? Dennis took notice of the sudden stiffness beneath him, and ground himself against Mac's hard-on. Mac squeezed his eyes shut tighter, breathing slowly through his nose. He was not gay. He would not let Dennis win. Maybe Charlie just agreed to this to score a free shower. Mac winced - though not in pain - as Dennis latched his mouth to his neck, sucking and lightly tonguing Mac's pulse. "Just give in, baby. We both know you've wanted this."  
Mac tensed as Dennis snuck a hand beneath his shirt, running over Mac's stomach and chest, around to his back to crawl down his spine.  
In the shower, Charlie poured body wash over himself generously - is there a measurement system in place or is it just a guesstimate? - and scrubbed hard and quick. He wanted to be out and running as soon as possible - he didn't know, for sure, if he was really into dudes, but he didn't quite feel disgusted or terrified by the idea. Just say yes, Dennis taught him. Besides, who was he to refuse a blow-job?  
He rinsed and jumped out, opting to use Dennis's bathrobe rather than waste time trying to dry every inch of himself. Charlie quietly opened the door of the bathroom and peaked out to see Dennis sucking and biting at Mac's neck. Mac had his head thrown back, breathing heavily, obviously doing his best to stay silent.  
Dennis ground against the other man, running his hand through Mac's hair to grip it tightly, holding Mac's head back. He licked from Mac's clavicle up, over his Adam's Apple, tracing Mac's trachea, and over his jugular before biting down, sucking hard. Mac groaned softly, cold air hitting his throat.  
Dennis looked up as he created his mark on Mac's throat, making eye contact with Charlie, who watched carefully. Biting was supposed to be his thing. They already agreed on it. Dennis was supposed to do some bullshit involving candles and rubbing and whatever - not this feisty neck biting and dry-humping like Charlie had planned for himself. Dennis's arms hung over Mac's shoulders now as they ground together, and Charlie watched as Dennis's hand moved to give Charlie the finger. Dennis's eyes closed slowly as he swallowed Mac's taste, his smell, his desperation.  
Charlie turned away, throwing the bathrobe to the floor, clenching his fists. He knew this would happen - Dennis always does this - he offers you something to get your help, and denies you your reward. He wasn't about to let Mac become another lost prize. If anything, Charlie deserved him more - he'd known him longer, gone through milestones with him (so many surprise boner stories), and he deserved to show Mac what good sex is. Not Dennis, with his stupid time-wasting and smug face and dumb face stupid dumb face fuck! Charlie's fists were white and he felt his nails digging deeply into his palms.  
Dennis sat back to see Mac's bruising neck, his dilated eyes, and flushed cheeks. Before he could reach down, the two men were startled by Charlie's war cry. Dennis looked up just as Charlie ran across the couch, wrapping his arm around Dennis's neck, throwing him to the hard floor. Mac watched, speechless, as a wet, naked Charlie mounted Dennis and suddenly zip-tie teeth buzzed as Charlie immobilized his new enemy.  
"Fuck you, Dennis! We had an agreement!"  
"Charlie, you can still suck his dick or whatever!" Dennis yelled, his face red with anger. "Get off me! You're soaking wet!"  
"Goddammit, Dennis! God-fucking-dammit!" Charlie, suddenly blessed with rage strength, pulled Dennis off the floor and pushed him onto the couch. He sat on Dennis's feet to keep him still as he duct-taped his ankles together like Mac's. "You don't get it! You don't fucking get it! So I'm going to show you, Dennis. God-fucking-dammit, Dennis!"


	3. Just Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He just wanted Mac's taste in his mouth."
> 
> Dennis and Charlie want to show Mac what he's missing by denying his sexuality. However, Charlie's tired of being pushed around by Dennis.

"Charlie, what are you doing?!" Dennis struggled beside Mac, whose hard-on had become significantly less-noticeable with the commotion. "You're ruining everything!"  
Charlie stood, still damp from the shower, and touched his forehead to Dennis's, speaking through clenched teeth, "Shut the fuck up, Dennis. We're going to show Mac a good time, and I'm going to show you that I'm tired of you tricking me." As he finished speaking, Charlie grabbed the side of Dennis's hair roughly, and shoved his face into his wet crotch.  
"Lick it, you fucking whore..." Dennis complied, running his tongue slowly up Charlie's half-hard cock. Charlie forced Dennis to rub his face against his dick, letting it rest on his lips. "Open your mouth..." Dennis parted his lips hesitantly, and Charlie shoved his cock hard into the man's mouth, his dick hardening quickly, savoring the tongue against his shaft, the back of Dennis's throat pounding against him as he began to thrust poignantly into his mouth.  
Dennis couldn't breathe past Charlie's thrusts, and shut his eyes tightly as he began to black out. Just as his head was swimming, Charlie released his hair, pushing him back against the back of the couch.  
Mac's dick was throbbing again, and it was torture watching Charlie do exactly what Mac had wanted to. Dennis's eyes were bloodshot from the gagging, but couldn't hide how excited he'd gotten from being manhandled.  
Charlie wordlessly began to undo Mac's jeans, leaving Dennis to watch through blurry vision. "I'm going to be your first," Charlie mumbled, seemingly to himself, as he tugged Mac's jeans away, letting them sit at his knees. Charlie kneeled in front of him, gazing at Mac's throbbing cock resting against his stomach. He dug his fingers between Mac's legs to wrap his hand around his balls, massaging them as Charlie wrapped his lips around Mac's dick.  
Mac threw his head back, his eyes shut tight, groaning loudly. "Oh fuck... Oh my God..."  
Dennis shifted uncomfortably at the sight, wishing he could feel a hot, wet mouth on him as he watched his friends. Charlie moved his head down slowly, taking Mac an inch at a time, teasing him, making him desperate for more. "Oh fuck, Charlie..." Mac rolled his head sideways towards Dennis, opening his eyes slowly. Dennis inched closer and brought their mouths together, tongues lapping at the taste of the other, as Mac filled Dennis's mouth with moans.  
Charlie bobbed his head up and down, moving further down with each go, until, finally, Mac's mouth opened fully to release a wanton moan against Dennis's lips. They looked down to see that Charlie had forced Mac down his throat, against his tonsils, and used his hands to bring Mac's balls against his lips, where he darted his tongue across the soft skin. Mac rolled his eyes back, his mouth wide; "Charlie, Ima-fuckin-cum..." Mac thrusted against the smaller man, moaning long and breathy as Dennis returned to attacking his neck. "Uhh God..." Charlie pulled back as he felt Mac's cock twitch, and he tasted salty precum on his tongue. He immediately grabbed Dennis's hair, forcing him downward, just as Mac began to cum. It shot onto Dennis's cheek, his forehead, and over his lips, and Charlie grinned widely.  
Mac watched with heavy eyes as Charlie put his hands on either side of Dennis's head, and kissed him hard. He licked Dennis's cum-smeared lips, sharing Mac's taste. It was too hard to be a sensual kiss - Charlie just wanted Mac's taste in his mouth.


	4. Mac is Free

"I bet you want your dick sucked now, huh?"  
Charlie pulled away from Dennis, his hands dropping from Dennis's face. Dennis nodded. He'd never felt so totally dominated, so without control. He'd always wanted this feeling, knowing he'd get his if he let someone do what they wanted to him, but he never expected Charlie - the sweet idiot who would breathe in asbestos or get hit by a car if it meant he could help out the gang - would be the one to give it to him.  
But standing before him, Charlie knew how to treat him. He grabbed Dennis's chin roughly, pulling their faces close again. He whispered, his voice rough, "You're going to ride Mac's cock like a fucking slut." Dennis's breath staggered, and he nodded. "Then maybe you'll get something." Charlie grabbed the back of his shirt and moved behind him to push Dennis's face against Mac's softening cock, lowering him to all-fours on the ground.  
Mac didn't protest; he watched with glee, knowing that the focus had shifted to Charlie revenge-ing all over the place, so Mac just had to sit back and feel good. He sighed contently as Dennis took him onto his mouth, his tongue pressing against the underside of Mac's shaft, willing blood back to it.  
Behind him, Charlie flattened his hand against the small of Dennis's back, pressing and shifting the man to arch him, his still-clothed ass pushed outward. Charlie undid Dennis's jeans finally, freeing the latter from the painful tightness. He pulled Dennis's jeans to his knees, like Mac's, and took a handful of Dennis's ass. Dennis inhaled shortly, and moaned softly.  
He wanted Charlie to know that he liked it. In this moment, he wanted Mac to know he was just a fucking whore, and he craved their cocks. He wanted to be filled.  
Charlie's voice was higher now, mocking Dennis, "Is that what you like? You like getting groped and thrown around?" Charlie shifted back and lowered his voice, "Where's the lube?"  
"Under the couch," Dennis answered quickly, softly. He had planted the small bottles around the apartment to be prepared for this night.  
Charlie grabbed blindly beneath the couch, and, soon, Dennis felt cold, wet fingers against his ass. He tensed his lips around Mac, running his tongue along his length. Mac lifted his hips in a weak thrust, his eyes shut.  
Dennis felt a thickness press against him, and he breathed slowly through his mouth, willing his lower half to relax, despite his excitement. Though he had seemed angry, Charlie was careful as he pushed himself into Dennis. Charlie let out a deep moan; the tightness and heat around his dick - it was, for lack of a better word, delicious. He threw his head back, his mouth open. "Uhhhh fuck yes. Goddamn you're tight..."  
Mac looked down at Dennis, who had been staring up at him, his lips taut around him. He had never seen Dennis in such a defenseless state, and he never wanted to stop. Girls had always had an air of pretentiousness during sex - as though they were doing him a favor, and he should be grateful for even getting to glimpse their flesh. But Dennis, he seemed positively hungry for him, and Charlie seemed eager to please.  
Charlie thrusted carefully into Dennis, stretching him in preparation for Mac, who had not heard Charlie whisper his plans. He withdrew, causing Dennis to groan, and went off to the kitchen without a word. Mac watched for a moment before returning to observing Dennis's attempts at choking him down.  
Charlie returned with scissors, and held them in both hands, his eyes wide and voice soft; "Promise you won't leave, Mac?" Mac nodded hard, shaking his hair into chaos, and Charlie grinned, stepping forward to shove Mac's shoulders forward gracelessly, cutting the zip-tie around his wrists.  
Mac's right hand flew down to Dennis's head, forcing him down; his left hand grabbed Charlie's hair, pulling him onto a rough kiss. Charlie stumbled, shocked by the gesture, as Dennis gagged heavily on Mac's cock. Mac's lips moved against Charlie's as though he were whispering, but Charlie didn't want to know the words.


	5. Bridge

Charlie melted into Mac's kiss. This intense feeling he'd had around Mac for so long, it made sense now: he wanted to touch him, lick him, and please him.  
Charlie pulled back gingerly, only to slice the duct tape on Mac's ankles. Mac's hand loitered on the back of Charlie's head, but he forced himself to focus on the phase at hand - pleasing Mac to the fullest extent.  
Charlie grabbed at Dennis's shirt, pulling him away from his asphyxiation. He pushed the man onto the couch, lying him on his back, Dennis's feet brushing Mac's thigh. Charlie stood by his head, slapping his cock lightly against Dennis's mouth. As he fixated on Dennis's parted lips and wide pupils, he silently handed the lube to Mac, who stared for a moment at the men before pulling off his jeans entirely and pouring the lube generously into his hands.  
Charlie pushed the head of his dick against Dennis's bright lips, running it over the man's teeth, stretching his cheek taut like a mould.  
"So, do I just... you know, go in?" Mac slapped his wet hands together, climbing back onto the couch to sit on his knees.  
Charlie looked at him with dark eyes, his voice low; "You can fuck him raw and he'll beg you for more." He looked back down at Dennis's, whose eyelids were falling as his anticipation grew. "Right, baby?" He punctuated his words with a small thrust into Dennis's mouth. Dennis groaned in agreement.  
"Okay," Mac replied, lifting Dennis's bound legs and positioning himself carefully, "here we go..." He pressed in slowly, wincing in his effort to avoid hurting the man below him. "Mmm God, fuck, you are tight..." He thrusted deeper jerkily, his eyes rolling upwards. "Fuck, yes...."  
Charlie lifted his leg over Dennis to sit above his head, bending forward to form a sixty-nine. Dennis moaned loudly against Charlie's cock, causing Charlie to buck against the back of Dennis's throat. As he bent forward, his hair brushed against Mac's abdomen as he thrust into Dennis; Charlie licked the head of Dennis's throbbing, neglected cock, earning a deep, anxious moan. He took Dennis in all at once, savoring the near-whine Dennis made. He wriggled his ass in an attempt to feel Mac's thickness deeper, harder; he lifted his hips trying to feel more of Charlie's hot mouth, begging with his body for more.  
Charlie pulled his mouth from Dennis, pushing himself deeper into the lower man's throat. "You like that, you fuckin' slut? You love being pounded in both ends?"  
Dennis nodded, Charlie's dick rubbing against his pallet and back teeth lightly, moaning loudly.  
Mac's breath came heavy above Charlie as he thrusted rhythmically into Dennis's tightness. "Fuck, yes; ride my fat fucking cock, Dennis."  
Charlie took Dennis back into his mouth, sucking lightly as he bobbed his head slow, then fast, refusing to let Dennis to gain tolerance in any sensation. His cheek brushed against Mac, and Charlie fumbled for a moment, losing his momentum. He wanted so badly to be the one beneath Mac. His stupid pretty face and thick arms...  
Dennis was whining now; Mac had angled himself in such away that Dennis began squirming, doing anything he could to hit that spot, over and over. Dennis came quickly into Charlie's mouth as his rapture spread across him, both relieved and satiated. His mouth hung open loosely under Charlie's dick, exhausted.  
Charlie withdrew, sitting on Dennis's hips as he watched Mac fuck him incessantly. Mac wrapped a hand around Charlie's neck, pulling him close. "You like watching me fuck him?"  
"Fuck... yes," Charlie answered, his throat compressing inside Mac's hand.  
"You want me to fuck you?" Mac grinned. Charlie made a soft, choked noise in response, and Mac pulled out from Dennis smoothly, twisting Charlie around to press his sticky cock against Charlie's ass. Dennis pulled himself up to sit and moved to kneel in front of Charlie.  
Mac ran his hand up Charlie's side, up to meet his hand on the man's neck, before moving it down to wrap around Charlie's dick, slick with Dennis's saliva.  
Mac's lips brushed against Charlie's ear as he whispered, "You want me to fuck you, Charlie?" Mac's grip tightened at the base of his cock, moving slowly upwards and back, pumping him devastatingly slowly. "You want me inside you? You want to ride my cock like a greedy little slut?"  
Charlie groaned, rubbing himself shamelessly against Mac. He felt a wet heat around himself, and looked down to find Dennis with his mouth on his dick again, following Mac's hand. "I want you to beg me for it," Mac whispered.  
"Oh please, please Mac... please fuck me..." Charlie shuddered against him in anticipation, begging him to go on.


	6. Finish Him

Dennis pulled away from Charlie, straightening himself and smirking. While he had been distracted, Dennis found the abandoned pair of scissors and freed himself. Charlie could feel Mac smiling against the back of his neck as he teased his cock against Charlie's ass. Mac took his hand away from his throat, moving it between Charlie's legs to fondle him from behind. Dennis grabbed his throat, pressing tightly against his jugular, causing Charlie's head to feel light. Dennis kissed him hard, pushing himself against the smaller man, rubbing his cock against Charlie's abdomen.   
Mac bit into the back of Charlie's neck hard causing a desperate whine to escape him. Dennis pushed his tongue against Charlie's, feeling his motor skills dwindling add the two men fondled him. Mac slid a finger against Charlie's tightness, earning a soft moan into Dennis's mouth. He slid his finger into the man, bending it within him. Charlie pushed back against him, whining softly.  
"I want you loud, Charlie. I want everyone to know that we're fucking you," Mac murmured against his neck. He began to bend Charlie forward slowly as Dennis moved back, breaking their kiss and removing his fingers from his throat.  
Charlie was now on his knees and elbows, level with Dennis's hard-on. Mac withdrew from him and grabbed Charlie's hips, forcing his ass higher as though he were presenting himself for Mac's dick. "Beg for me, Charlie."   
"Oh please, Mac, please Dennis..." He trailed off, pressing his lips against Dennis's cock, salty precum sticking to his skin. "Please fuck me."  
Mac and Dennis looked to each other, over the smaller man, and Dennis nodded. They had made a plan for a situation in which a girl wanted them both, and this was probably as close as they'd ever get. Mac positioned himself against Charlie's ass, and stuck his index and middle finger of either hand into Charlie's mouth, pushing them between the man's molars to prevent closing and force his mouth open. He pulled back on Charlie's head, moving all of him backwards, forcing the man to take him in suddenly.  
Charlie let out a deep, shameless moan, amplified by his gaping mouth. Dennis held his cock in one hand, grabbing Mac's chin in another. In one motion, he slid himself into Charlie's mouth and brought his own to push against Mac's. He reached around Charlie to grasp his dick, pumping him rhythmically.  
Mac pulled Charlie back and forth on his dick, forcing the smaller man to ride him, as he pressed his lips hard against Dennis. Charlie, ever eager to do as he's asked, was nearly screaming against Dennis's cock, choking him down as thick precum began to line the back of his throat.  
Mac pressed into Charlie roughly, pulling him in such a way as to slam against his prostate hard. Charlie went silent for a moment before reaching an arm out to wrap around Dennis's leg, pulling him flush against Charlie's face, filling his throat. Nearly soundless, Charlie was moaning and shrieking, the noises never passing Dennis's flesh. Again and again, Mac pounded into him, pulling Charlie as he pulled Dennis.  
Mac groaned into Dennis's mouth. "Mmmfuck I'm gonna..."  
"Me too," Dennis mumbled.  
Charlie felt a new thickness, a heaviness, as Mac came inside of him, and Dennis followed quickly down Charlie's throat, causing the man to gag hard before swallowing. Charlie groaned forcefully as Dennis jerked him off, cumming into his friend's hand.  
Spent, the three men assumed their regular positions on the couch, each breathing heavily.  
"Well, Mac? Are you finally going to fucking admit that you're gay?" Dennis asked between breaths.  
Without looking at his friends, Mac answered, "If that's what gay is, I want to be gay, like, always. Forever."


End file.
